Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (3)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- Rodo: *Blickt auf Aithne hocherfreut die Ultra-Hochstufige-Gnomin wieder zu sehen, merkt das sie fast mitleidsvoll auf die Zwergenköpfe geschaut hat* Die ham irgendwas von 'Paladine des Lichts' gemeint, und nette Dämonen darf es nicht geben!' geschrien. Da hatte ich Angst das meine Tarnung auffliegt, und hab sie aufgegessen, bis auf die Köpfe die warn mir zu holzig. *blickt dann verwirrt auf die Aithne mit dem T-Shirt wo „2“ drauf steht, hört was sie sagt.* /sitzen /e wartet darauf wie Aithne Nr.1 jetzt unausweichlich eine Dummheit in ihren nächsten Posting macht. Quenzhal: Nachdem Quen es aufgegeben hat, die Elfennackttanzgruppe zu suchen, läuft sie auf einem der Gänge Rodo und dem doppelten Gnomchen über den Weg. Bleibt verwirrt stehen. Staunt immernoch über die Ultra-Hohe Stufe von Aithne und fragt sich ob Ultra-Hochstufige Gnome besser schmecken, als andere. Packt zwei Scheiben Toast aus, poweremotet sich einen kleinen Gnom, den sie mittels Gedankenkontrolle in einen gepoweremoteten Kochtopf steckt, ihn gar werden läßt, dann über ein gepoweremotetes Feuer hängt und knusprig brät, ehe sie ihn in kleine Scheiben schneidet und das Fleisch zwischen den Toastscheiben mit einem Salatblatt drappiert. Reist dann ebenfalls in der Zeit zu ihrem ersten Post zurück, um dort eine Raumübersicht anzubringen, damit mit man sich nicht mehr verlaufen muss. Rodo: Ich bemerke das der Ausfufezeichen-Gnom immer noch hinter mir herrent, aus reflex will ich ihn angreifen, aber der Rechtsklick hat nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. "Mist ich sollte das mit dem Questtexten mal umstellen!" Eine nicht zukurze Zeit vergeht bis der ganze Questtext erscheint, in der ich das Quest trotzdem nicht begreife, drücke aber aus einem tiefverwurzelten Reflex trotzdem auf Annehmen. "Äh, Mist! Um was gings nochmal? Aja. Kennst du den Wo ist mein Pneumatisches Bein abgeblieben??" Morpork: Es war ein regenfreier Tag, wie immer, ich war geschunden und abgekämpft, da ich den ganzen Blackrock von oben bis unten bis oben allein aufgemischt hatte. Ich machte die 947te Kerbe in meinen Seelenernter, und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Super Thorium Bros.,um mir endlich meine wohlverdienten Schmiederezepte abzuholen. Ich bin schon voll ausgebildeter Schneider (kann 300 Nadeln auf einmal schwingen), Alchemist (aus einem Schwefel 300 Gold herstellen), Gerüstbauer, Schornsteinfeger, Dreher, Dachdecker usw. usw. Da ich meinen Ruf bei den Super Thorium Bros. jetzt schon lange gesäät, gegossen und gedüngt hatte, war jetzt Zeit zum ernten: "E DO, GIB MA DE RETSEPTE, ALTA! RULULULO!" sagte ich freundlich in meinem Murloc-Slang zu ihm, denn ich bin von Dunklen-Jedi-Murlocs großgezogen worden, die in der Kanalisation von Teldrassil leben. "Hm," sagte der Spast, "dein Ruf ist nicht hoch genug..." und betrachtete kritisch meinen Rufbaum. "WAT? HAB JETST 947 TSWERGE GETÖTET UND VON DEM EISEN EINGETÜTET! DAT REICHT! RULOLO!" sagte ich und zeigte ihm die Kerben in meinem Monster-Seelenernter, an dem ziemlich viele Körperteile von diesen Vampirzwergen hingen. Er zählte lange und sagte dann: "Tut mir leid, 947... Das kann ja wohl jeder! Um ehrfürchtich bei mir zu sein, musst du schon 948 Kerben haben..." ... Ich schlitzte den Zwerg mit einer leichten Bewegung aus meinem Handgelenk auf, machte eine weitere Kerbe und nahm mir sämtliche Rezepte. Ich setzte mich in die Wiese, packte einen Amboß aus meiner Tasche und fing an, die ultimative Super-Monsta-Thorium-Bros-Waffe zu schmieden: JAHAAA GANTS RECHT: DER SPACKSPALTER 948! Dann nahm ich eine rote Pille (oder war’s die blaue?) und beamte mich in die Plüschpsychiatrie von Quen. Rodo: Morpork, Ich hab selten einen solch authentischen Ork wie dich gesehen, weiter so! Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel an dem ihr Plüschhasen Orks! So klingt ein stolzer Krieger! Arioth: Laut krachte die Tür neben der Raumübersicht auf. Es war Raum 234a. Arioth kam heraus und machte einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck. "Scheiß Ärzte. Die hatten mich zu einem Nacktelf, nicht einer Nacktelfe umoperiert. Und wisst Ihr was? Alle Nacktelfinnen sind lesbisch. Ich dachte ich spinn. Klar, das ist ganz toll da zuzusehen wie sie sich die einen einölen, während ein paar andere laut kreischend im Schlamm sich winden und so. Aber... aber... alle lesbisch? Das geht doch gar nicht. Warum? Laufen deshalb alle Nacktelfenmänner so komisch? Da sie irgendwie notgedrungen die Triebbefriedigung bei... gerade zerbricht eine Welt für mich, liebe Dämonenfreunde, Petwinks und Halbvampirninjadämonenjediritter!" Arioth schlägt die Türe hinter sich zu und lässt sich auf die Psychiater Couch im Foyer plumpsen. Rodo: Arioth du hast die Tanzelfen gefunden? Und sie dir angesehen? Und UNS nicht gesagt wo sie sind? Das ist ein dickes Ding! Und wieder typisch von dir! *grummel* Arioth: "Bitte? Was ist daran so schwer zu finden? Raum 234a ist doch direkt neben dem Aushang den Quen da gefunden hat." Deutet auf die Türe neben der Rodo und Quen schon die ganze Zeit standen. "Außerdem hättet Ihr doch nur nach meiner dämonischen Aura schnüffeln müssen und schon gleich hättet Ihr mich gefunden. Genau so, wie mich alle immer finden, wenn ich mal nur kurz hintern Baum zum Pinkeln muss." Quenzhal: *Schlägt sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn* "Ähm .. ich wußte, dass die Elfen dort sind." Betrachtet nachdenklich die Gruppe auf, neben und unter der Couch. "Okay ... ich schau mal kurz ins Questlog - Hm... ich hab noch eine in Raum 298f, bei der Ehe- u. Spielberatung. Laß mal LFG posten, nen Raid aufmachen, laden Morp und die Eilte-Gnomin noch, und dann machen wa die Quest 69 Überlebe die Couch!. Ich hab gehört, da steigert man seinen Ruf bei der RP-Bruderschaft und kann dann neue RPler kennenlernen und bekommt dann drei Frei-Seminare... und eine hübsche 48er-Lacktasche. Mondblut: Wenn die Frauen alle homosexuell sind muss man sich halt anpassen. ;) Rodo: Solange Quen hetero ist, sehe ich da keine Notwendigkeit. Glyka: „Niähähä“ lacht Glyka fies und holt mit ihrer Peitsche aus, lässt sie in der Luft knallen und blitzschnell zischt die Rodo schon sehr bekannte Lederschnur auf seinen Hals zu, wickelt sich ein paar mal um diesen, worauf Glyka den Gnom (oder was war er doch gleich?)zu sich heranzieht und dreckig höhnt: (Ich übe schonmal Wushu) RelääääXXX, hiergebliebens dicka maan! Michse dulden nix fremdgehies ne? Alles groovy maan! Aber das geben Schlägis ne? Rodo: *Rodo (Tauren-Gnomin-Gnom-Dämon und ein paar andere Dinge in Kampfform (sonst wär er nicht groß genug das sogar Zwergenköfe in seinen Bart hängenblieben)) grinst glücklich auf den Boden vor Glyka liegend* Das würde ich doch nie tun meine Hybrid-Dämonen-Elfe. Aithne: Aithne1 und Aithne2 kommen gemeinsam unter der Psychiatercouch hervorgelaufen, werfen Morpork und Glyka je einen überheblichen Blick zu, bevor sich Aithne1 an Arioth wendet um dazu anzusetzen eine unbeschreibliche Dummheit zu machen. Aithne2 startet in diesem Moment ein gut geplantes... ähem... *räusper*... ich meine natürlich gePLANtes Ablenkungsmanöver, bei dem sie einen orangen Hornspitzer an Rodo weiterreicht und dabei ruft: "Hier, der ist aus dem Addon, hab einen kleinen Abstecher in die Zukunft gemacht!" Gleichzeitig verteilt sie bisher unverteilte Talentpunkte an die restlichen Umstehenden und poweremotet Wetter und Tageszeit um plötzlich auftretenden Nebel und spontane Dunkelheit zu erzeugen, in deren Schutz sie Aithne1 davon abhält ihre eindeutig nicht beschreibbare Dummheit zu begehen. "Puh, das war knapp!!112" Rodo: "UI, ein Hornspitzer! Endlich ich habe schon ewig darauf gewartet!" Doch bevor ich ihn benutzen kann löst sich Aithne Nr.2 in ein Logikwölkchen auf, und mit ihr auch der Hornspitzer den sie aus dem nächsten Posting mitgebracht hat. Wirft einen erbosten Blick auf Aithne Nr.1. "Was sollte das jetzt werden? Das war ja eine seltendämliche Aktion von dir im letzten Posting!" /sitzen /schmachten an den nicht mehr vorhandenen Hornspitzer. Aithne: "Von mir? Sie war’s doch!" Zeigt auf das sich im Nebel verlierende Logikwölkchen neben ihr. "Du kannst mich doch nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, das ich in der zukunft getan hätte, wenn ich mich nicht selbst davon abgehalten hätte, die Notwendigkeit für eben dieses Abhalten zu liefern." Tastet sich zum Lichtschalter und schaltet die Deckenbeleuchtung ein. "Außerdem war das ganz fies von dir, gefährliche Zeitparadoxa auszunutzen, um mein zukunftiges Ich in ein Logikwölkchen zu verwandeln, so dass sie mich nicht mehr in eine Raum-Zeit-Maschine setzen kann, um mich, mit einem Abstecher in die Zukunft, zwei Posts zurück zu schicken." /y ooc: ICH KANN SO NICHT ARBEITEN! Zieht ein Mainhand Schwert und einen Offhand Vampir und schnitzt dämonische Runen in Rodos Hörner. Da hast du! Macht jetzt wer nen Raid auf? Quenzhal: /invite Aithne: Komm, kleiner Leckerbissen, wir gehn in die Therapie. "Rodo, schnapp deine Sukkubi und komm mit! Und... ach ja.. ich bin nich hetero, sondern Quadro." Zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "So, Wer mach Lead? Und machen wir mit PM oder Plündern als Gruppe? Ach ja... und wenn ich nich alle Priest-Set-Items bekomme, mach ich gar nicht erst mit! Kann mir wer Wasser casten?" Aithne: Nachdem der Nebel erkannt hat, dass bisher noch gar keine Wettereffekte implementiert sind, verschwindet er heimlich, still und leise ins Nichts. Aithne klickt auf Annehmen. /ra: Grüße. Muss grad nochma afk, bin auf follow. /follow Quenzhal Rodo: Ich versuch die dämonischen Runen auf meinen Hörnern anzuschaun und verdreh dabei gefährlich die Augen. "Äh wie Therapie? Na gut, lad mal ein! Mach ich Tank oder soll das Arioth machen? Der scheint mir aber der bessere DD von uns beiden zu sein." Wirft einen blick auf den Haufen toter Zwerge. "Und wenn ich mal wen niedermach dann ist immer das ganze Loot Schrott." Zeig auf die auf den Boden liegende ganz verbeulte Axt, die ich mir vorhin aus den Zähnen gezogen hab, und einstecken muß ich eh die ganze Zeit ... meine Dämonen-Elfin zieht mir brutal eins mit der Peitsche über. "Autsch!" Arioth: Arioth hat sich mittlerweile das Ersatzbein auf den Helm montiert und schlappt nun etwas missmutig zum Rest der Truppe, während sein drittes, gyromantisches Bein in die Luft tritt und scheinbar ein Problem damit hat als drittes Bein keinen Boden unter der Sohle zu spüren. "Eh, lad mal ein, ich will da auch mit. Und ich tank nicht. Ich tanke nie in Selbsthilfegruppen. Nur in ausgewiesenen Bars." Geht etwas näher zu Rodo und funkelt ihn mit extrarotviolettblaukaltstrahlend gar fürchterlich gefüüührlichen Augen an. "Und nenn mich niemals wieder DD! Geh zu Deinen Vettern nach Entenhausen, wenn Du hier unbedingt den Donald machen willst. Und nun Duck Dich und hol die drei Gnome. Ohne Pfadfinder können wir diese Therapie unmöglich überstehen." Der Krieger richtet sich zu voller Größe auf. Von irgendwo her summt auf einmal eine Windmaschine an und lässt sein Haar heroisch in eben jenem künstlichen Wind wehen, während er mit visionärem Blick gehn Deckenbeleuchtung blickt. Was er allerdings nicht lange aushält, da die Neonlampen seine lichtempfindlichen Vampirdämonenaugen blenden und der blinzelnd und leicht geblendet dann ziellos über ein paar Zwergenmatschleichen stapft. /y OOC: Wer hat da OOC gerufen? Hört endlich auf mit dem OOC! PS: Verdammt, ich glaub wir haben die beste Weiterschreibgeschichte von allen. Wollen wir mal einem der GMs mailen, damit sie die auf der Startseite in ner Special Foren-Swiss-Watch präsentieren? Rodo: "Also Arioth das is doch echt saudämlich! Mit dem Bein auf dem Helm siehste echt nur noch lächerlich aus. Die Leute werden denken das wir alle nur Spinner sind und uns auslachen wenn DU so weiter machst! Also wirklich ein Bein auf den Kopf, so was blödes. Und DD heist Dämätsch Dieler du Vollpfosten-n00b. Aber du machst ja noch in die Windeln und ließt Lustige Taschenbücher statt dich mal ernsthaft mit WoW auseinaderzusetzen." Just in den Moment hebt meine Hybrid-Dämonin-Elfe ab und segelt wie ein Drachen an der Kette die ich in der Schilhand führe im sturmartigen Wind den die Windmaschiene macht. "Und stell diese blöde Windmaschine ab, sag mal wie kitschig ist das denn? Und Quenzhal lad endlich mal ein!" Und Edit: Natürlich hätten wir die beste Weiterschreibgeschichte, wenn JA WENN du nicht immer so dämliche Aktionen bringen würdest! Autsch! Mann pass auf das „()RZ)(/ ()(/% Bein auf Mann! Quenzhal: /invite Rodo. /invite Arioth. "K, Rodo macht Tank, Aritoh is AT. Mist, muss nochmal zum Händler." Powertemotet die Chars in der Warteschlange vor dem völlig übermüdeten und überarbeiteten Waffenhändler zur Seite, verkauft den ganzen Plunder, den sie von den toten Zwergen gelootet und gekürschnert hat, handelt noch einen Rabatt für den netten bestickten Angelhut aus, setzt ihn der Gnomin auf und poweremotet sich dann durch die Warteschlange zurück zur Couch. /y KANN MIR’N MAGE WASSER CASTEN; PLS!!!! /ra: Weiß einer was da droppt? Sieht Arioths Haare heroisch im Wind wehen, ist völlig fasziniert. Kann ihre Augen nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Läuft gegen die nächste Tür, die leider nur angelehnt ist. Torkelt in den Raum wo völlig entnervte GM’s grade Kaffeepause machen. Zieht die Aggro ALLER darin befindlichen GM’s. Merkt es. Rennt mit der Gnomin im Schlepptau panisch ins Foyer zurück. /y TRAIN!!! Edit: Natürlich haben wir die beste Weiterschreibgeschichte von allen, weil wir nämlich viel realistischer sind. Rodo: Sehe wie der Gesundheitsbalken von Quen drastisch kleiner wird. Und wie es meine Aufgabe ist als Maintank muß ich irgendwie die Aggro von den GMs ziehen. "Mist wie tankt man GMs?" Ahhh ich drücke schnell meinen Hotkey den ich extra für diese Situation angelegt hab, und starte damit ein Makro, das drei Charaktere auf der Forscherliga anlegt: Legolas ein Nachtelf, Gimli ein Zwerg und Frodo ein Gnom. Und dannach diese drei nach Goldshire poweremotet um dort eine Orgie zu veranstalten. Gleichzeitig gehen von 50 Offhandcharakteren die allesamt einen Guten Ruf in der Comunity und auch bei den GMs haben Tickets raus, die drücken auch gleich auf den roten Buton im Forum bei den unzähligen Threads, die Gimli, Legolas und Frodo im Forum erstellt haben und allesamt BLIZZARD im Tietel haben. Sofort hageln sämtlich Accountbanns auf mich ein! "Mist äää..." /y OOM /y OOC: Nein brauch kein Mana nur vertippt /y Heal! /y Mach mal wer n shield! *sprichts und duckt sich Hinter seinen Schild* /y Ich hab die Aggro! Auf gehts Damage machen! Aithne: /ra: RE Aithne hat aufgehört Quenzhal zu folgen und blickt sich um. "Was macht ihr? Kann man euch denn gar nicht alleine lassen?" Läd ein neues 200er Magazin in ihren einschüssigen Vorderlader und gibt einen Zweifachschuss auf die GMs ab, trifft 4 von ihnen kritisch für 8-fachen Schaden, so dass sie 16 Meter weit nach hintern geschleudert werden und einen Tod sterben der 32 Mal qualvoller ist, als alle Tode die ihr bisher gesehen habt. /zug. Scrollt den Chatlog nach oben um zu sehen was sie verpasst, während sie mit der einen Hand noch die Tasse Tee trinkt, die sie gerade mitgebracht hat und mit der anderen beginnt, den überlebenden GMs von hinten die Milzen rauszuschneiden. „Sicher haben wir hier die allerbeste Geschichte überhaupt, und eigentlich hätten wir es verdient in einer seperaten Nachricht gepriesen zu werden, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn das nicht getan wird um weitere Neider zu vermeiden. Die gehen mir genug auf die Nerven seid ich 71 bin.“ Morpork: HABT IRS JETST? Acht-Stunden-Rare-spawn-Elite-Doctor-plüschpsych. Morp liegt auf seiner eigenen Couch in Therapiezimmer 482u und klopft ungeduldig mit einer Fischflosse auf den Kaffetisch. "WIR HATTN NEN TERMIHN... ARULOLOLOLO! EURE PROBS LÖTEN SICH NICH VON SELBS NI WOAR?" Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte